


Day 7: Grinch

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen





	Day 7: Grinch

_ “You're a mean one, mister Grinch, you really are a heaaaal! You’re as prickly as a cactus, you’re as charming as an eel, mister Grrrr-iiii-inch!” _

 

“Ok! I get it! You can put up the damn mistletoe!”

 

“Thank you, Honey.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

“You love me, admit it,”

 

“I dunno…”

 

“Admit it, you love me,”

 

“I love you, Tony.”

  
“Love you too, Jet.”


End file.
